Computing devices, such as notebook computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), and mobile handsets, have user interface devices, which are also known as human interface devices (HID). One type of user interface device includes a capacitive sensor interface. The user may bring a conductive object (e.g., a finger) in close proximity to the capacitive sensor interface, such as a touch-sensor slider, to activate a capacitive sensor. The touch-sensor slider may be embedded into a mobile handset or PDA, for instance, for built-in portability.